Life Of An X-Man: Jubilation Lee
by JustNightCrawling
Summary: Hello everybody this is my new story that im working on that will co-exist along with X-Men: At The X-Mansion it will however not exist in the same continuity however my future spinoff series will be in the same universe. now the storys about Jubilees life growing up with friendships, relationships and her responsibility's its basically her whole life as a teenager. DISCONTINUED
1. Harsh Beginnings

Chapter One: Beginnings

_**Jubilees Perspective:**_

Hello my names Jubilation Lee I'm just a fourteen year old Chinese-American girl but I'm also mallrat I'm an orphan an outcast but it wasn't always this way I lived in a great home with my mom and dad in California I was a phenom in gymnastics hoping to one day compete in the Olympics but all that changed when my parents were murdered by two men when that happened I felt heartbroken, lost, confused and didn't know what life had a head with me in the future I was sent off to an orphanage I stayed there for about a week but then I just had it with that shit and ran away from my problems to the Hollywood Mall for two months I lived inside the mall how did I do that well I hid from security and I stole food to survive on my own until one day the security guards caught me stealing and I made a run for it those guards were just about to catch me I just suddenly shot sparks out of my hands it kinda looked like fireworks were shooting out of my hands instantly blinding the guards giving me enough time to get away it was right then and there I realized I didn't need to steal food anymore because I could earn money by entertaining people in front of the mall the next night I tried it and it was working pretty well but then all the sudden some really tough guards grabbed me and called me a mutant what exactly is a mutant I asked him he said that they were worthless scums who needed to be wiped off the face of the earth does that mean me too I asked yes it does cutie I'm sorry but you're gonna have to die he told me I then screamed for help and tried to let go of his grasp when out of nowhere a young man in red sunglasses yelled something.

Man: Put her down now!

Guard: Oh what are you gonna do about it four eyes!

Two people walked up behind the dude in red sunglasses one of them being a beautiful looking African-American women probably around the age of 28 maybe the other is another man who looks much older than the guy in sunglasses he looks quite angry and frizzly he's very hairy and probably around the age of 39 he speaks up.

Man #2: You wouldn't want to see the end of that outcome smart mouth.

Guard: Or what you will blind me with your ugly mug old man now move out of the way so you don't get hurt!

Man #2: Bub you should have called in sick today!

I watch as the man shoots three metal claws out of each hand and proceeds to stab the guard.

Man #2: **lights cigar** I'm the best at what but I can say what I do is not very nice!

Jubilee: OH MY GOD GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE EVERYONES TRYING TO KILL ME!

Woman: No wait!

Man #2: Hah a simple thank you would have been nice.

Man #1: Ah Logan you scared her!

Logan: Well what can I say Scott I can't help when some dick starts talking shit like he was.

Scott: Alright fine Ororo contact the Professor he can locate that little girl.

Ororo: As you wish Scott.

Ok so I'm running away from those lunatics when some bald guy in the wheelchair shows up.

Jubilee: Oh no are you one of them!

Man in Wheelchair: Yes I'm there leader.

Jubilee: What do they call you Wheels?

Man in Wheelchair: Allow me to introduce myself I'm Professor Charles Xavier I am the owner of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters.

Jubilee: Gifted Youngsters?

Professor X: Yes like you?

Jubilee: Like me?

Professor X: Yes you possess mutant abilities.

Jubilee: Wait like my ability of shooting fireworks out of my hands?

Professor X: Yes precisely and if you are willing to co-operate I will take you in.

Jubilee: Take me in wait you know about my parent's death?!

Professor X: Yes I know that my mutant ability is being able to read people's minds I can also track down every single mutant in the world using a piece of technology known as Cerebro.

Jubilee: Oh I get it now that weird guy back there's mutant ability is to shoot metal claws out of his hands he's on our side right?

Professor X: Yes he is young Jubilation.

Jubilee: Holy shit you know my name to!

Professor X: Yes indeed.

Jubilee: So can you tell me who goes to this school?

Professor X: individuals with mutant powers like you.

Jubilee: Really are most of them around my age.

Professor X: Yes most of them are teenagers.

Jubilee: Well sign me up so what exactly are we learning.

Professor X: You will be trained on how to use your powers for the greater good of mankind.

Jubilee: Wait so were training to be superheroes you mean like Spider-Man!

Professor X: Yes sort of we run the group known as the X-Men we only let mutants who are ready to fight out in the field.

Jubilee: Cool do we get to go now!

Professor X: Yes Jubilation **presses communicator** Scott, Ororo you can fly the blackbird over here we've got a new member of the family.

Scott: Will do Professor.

So we get on this badass jet and we were off to NY!

Four hours later.

So we finally arrive at the school I walk inside the place is huge it's got everything in here you even get your own room that is so cool!

Just as I was unpacking my stuff this girl who looks my age comes in.

Girl: Hello are you the new girl?

Jubilee: Uh yeah that's me!

Girl: Well allow me to introduce myself my names Kitty Pryde.

Jubilee: Why are you named Kitty?

Kitty: Well my real names Katherine I hate it so what's your name!

Jubilee: My names Jubilation Lee.

Kitty: Wow that's a cool name but it's too long you know if you ever want to be an X-Man you need to have a cool short name.

Jubilee: Well I don't know how to shorten my name so lay one on me if you have it.

Kitty: Hey I've got it we will call you Jubilee it's a combination of your first and last name!

Jubilee: Ya know that's actually pretty cool say Kitty are there any cute boys at this mansion!

Kitty: Well there are guys like Bobby and Shiro who are pretty cute.

So me and Kitty hit it off and talk about things from Boys and Cell phones to the mansion and this cool thing the danger room that Kitty told me about but one thing's for sure I've already found a friend here at the mansion.

Meanwhile in the Sub-Basement.

Professor X: So that man who was attempting to kill young Jubilation who was he working for?

Logan: Well he this state of the art armor before he died he said something about the Sentinel project where these robots will exterminate mutants.

Professor X: Did he happen to tell you who's heading the project Logan?

Logan: He told me it was a company known as Trask Industries…

_**TUNE IN NEXT TIME**_

_**SAME X STORY**_

_**SAME X TIME  
SAME X WEBSITE  
**_


	2. A Friend Lost Part 1

**Hello everybody hope you enjoyed my series so far but if I can ask you guys any favors just please take the few seconds out of your time to post a review it really does mean a lot to me but anyway on with Chapter Two!**

_**Jubilees Perspective:**_

Well today is my first full day at the mansion I was just preparing myself breakfast when a blue fuzzy guy just appeared in a cloud of smoke.

Jubilee: Ah what are!

Kurt: Oh sorry about zhat ze names Kurt Vagner.

Jubilee: Nice to meet you Kurt so this is what your mutant powers are being all blue and having the power of teleportation.

Kurt: Oh yes zhat is correct!

Jubilee: So Kurt how old are you and where are you from oh and by the way my names Jubilee.

Kurt: Well nice to meet you Jubilee anyway I came here from Germany I'm only 16 and ze real reason why I came here to meet you is because I can relate with vhat you are going through right now.

Jubilee: Well I'm not blue silly so I don't know how I can relate to you.

Kurt: No not zhat I mean I heard you lost your parents.

Jubilee: Yeah and your point is.

Kurt: Well I've dealt with tragedies like zhat myself so if you ever need advice on that I'll be there.

Jubilee: Alright noted.

Kurt: Ok chow Jubilee and remember always love ze fuzzy dude **BAMF**

And he was gone in a flash I prepared myself a breakfast bagel with bacon and grabbed a Red Bull out of the fridge I then turned on the TV.

TV: Hello Barry Scott here and have you ever had problems with limescale, rust, ground in dirt well I've got a solution for you introducing Cillit Bang! **Change Channel** And now for a special NBC breaking news report witnesses have reported to have seen a giant purple robot on the loose last reports of this robot were reported attacking and kidnapping a 18 year old girl identified as Anna Marie no one knows why this machine was after here but we will update you as soon as we get new information.

Scott: Oh my god Wolverine come look at this!

Logan: What Rogues been kidnapped ill slice whichever bub took her!

Scott: X-Men to the planning room we need to find Rogue as fast as possible!

I then see Ororo, Logan, Scott and this redhead that Kitty was talking about haul ass out of the kitchen.

But just then a few mutants came in I saw Kurt, Kitty, Shiro, Jamie and Bobby who looks cute I guess Kitty was right.

Jubilee: Why are you guys here aren't you X-Men?

Kitty: Well we can't go because those guys think we'll get hurt.

Bobby: Oh well get hurt right as if oh yeah we've got the X-Men starring Cyclops, Wolverine, Jean Grey, Gambit, Rogue, Angel, Beast, Storm, Psylocke and Colossus yet where are we this is a bunch of bullshit!

Shiro: Calm down Bobby.

Bobby: Sorry Shiro.

Jubilee: Well do you guys have codenames yet.

Jamie: Uh…No.

Jubilee: Well you wanna make some cool code names and make our own superhero team!

Kitty: But Jubilee what if we get caught?

Jubilee: I don't care if we get fucking caught alright now what do you all say.

One Hour later.

_**Kitty's Perspective:**_

Ok so we got our codenames and costumes ready and it was now ready to introduce ourselves keep note the other members wanted me named Sprite or Ariel ok one I'm not a Disney princess and two I'm not a goddamn soft drink!

Anyway we start to introduce are selves.

Bobby: Ok we got the members of The Uncanny X-Kids consisting of Shadowcat, Jubilee, Sunfire, Multiple Man, Nightcrawler and me the muthafucking Iceman!

Jubilee: Ok so are we ready to go X-Kids!

Everyone: Yeah!

Jubilee: Then let's move out!

So we arrive at the battle where the X-Men are fighting these robots we intervene causing the battle to turn upside down.

One hour later.

Kitty: **crying** those uh robots got them we need to help them dammit!

Jean: Kitty just calm down well find them.

Kitty: Calm down what are you insane they captured Jubilee, Kurt, Warren and Colossus and it was all my fault plus Rogues still out there we failed I failed how can I become an X-Men!

Jean: its ok we'll find them I promise.

Meanwhile at Trask Industries.

_**Jubilees Perspective:**_

I awoke in a cell and then I was seeing my friends being tortured in the other rooms I then see a person being carried on a stretcher with a sheet over them and then I realized that person was dead.

Jubilee: Oh god **starts crying**

A man walks up to my sell.

Jubilee: Who are you and what have you done with Rogue.

Man: Oh me my names Bolivar Trask mutie and your friend Rogue well she's as dead as a doornail sweetie she was just carried off on a stretcher were going to keep the body for testing oh and your other friend Angel we've wiped his memory and he is now working for us!

Jubilee: **crying** no it's just not fair why them you ugly son of a bitch you better be glad these bars are here or I would have killed you!

The next thing I knew I was hit in the back of the head and knocked out.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**And remember review!**


End file.
